Corrine in the Red ice-skating shoes
by Despicable Margo
Summary: Corrine and Louis go ice-skating. DISCONTINUED.
1. What's in the box?

"And here it is!" After a lot of struggle Louis finally managed to take out a fancy box tied in pink ribbons.

"What? What did you find?" Corrine muttered while she read his blueprints for his upcoming inventions. Well, that's what Louis thought she was doing; the clever and cheeky Corrine didn't let Louis realize she was actually going through his personal diary that contained no traces of scientific records but his utter feelings for the blonde expressed in the most romantic and poetic words.

Never did Corrine realize he felt about her this way. Some lines brought a smile to her lips _which_ she had to control for the sake of not letting him know, while some brought tears to her icy blue eyes. In that case as well, she didn't let her tears ooze down her blushed cheeks.

The brunette stood just an inch away from her toes while he cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

"Hmm? Yes?" Corrine was so engaged in reading she had no idea where he was standing what he wanted her to do. She felt like as if she was going through the most interesting part yet so far.

 _And then I'd ask her, "Corrine, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Just as I'd have the last word breathed out, my heart beat would gradually begin rising up like the west sun. Yes, the sun that lights up the view from my balcony, the one that brings the golden glow on her golden hair. I've always dreamed of touching her hair and taking it near to my nose to smell it's sweet scent. Then Corrine would bite her lusciously soft lips. Out of all my million wishes to fulfill with Corrine, touching her lips with mine to feel them would…"_

That was it, Corrine failed to hold back her smile and flashed it one _really_ wide grin that took Louis' suspicion level a bit high.

"Why are you… smiling?" Even though Corrine's smile was something he was really fond of watching other than seeing his balloon soaring into the sky from land, well…he didn't really like the fact of Corrine smiling at his blueprints. He rather expected her to have a grim look on the face and itch her head with her index finger frequently to understand his complicated arts.

"No reason."

"So, tell me what you get?" he crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow.

"Get what?"

"About the blueprints!"

"It's good." The blonde shuddered.

"Oh. Show me what you understand."

"Um…" Corrine looked at both directions before she quickly hid the diary behind her back. The large blueprint paper was enough to keep Louis' eyes away from seeing her do that.

Corrine turned the paper to mirror his face. Anxiety and nervousness dried her throat. Here goes nothing.

"Well, this is a… um thingy! Hehe… it seems to have two large hands on… either sides and it seems….l-like it's got a square head with no ears?"

Louis burst out laughing. "Is this what you've been going through for the past ten minutes?"

"Yea-hahaha…" this relieved Corrine and cooled down her anxiety. Neither did he get to know what was actually being done nor was she a victim of Louis' suspicion anymore as he blew the whole matter out by taking it as a seriously hilarious joke. After all why would he want to put her on pressure, he loved her.

Instead Corrine counted the moments while she looked at his ravishing but kinda cute laughter.

At last, he finally stopped and panted.

"So, I count that as a minute and… 23 seconds." She took her eyes from the clock and returned to his face.

That made Louis laugh once more that he dropped his box just when Corrine caught it before it met the floor.

Okay, now he did stop and dragged his attention towards her holding the box.

"You never know, it could be fragile." The blonde winked and held her hands for him to return.

"Maybe you're about to find out." He smirked.

"Me?" she chuckled and put the box in her lap.

' _To Corrine,_

 _On Season's greetings._

 _From Louis.'_

She laughed. Was this even a reason for gifts?Although her mind replied. 'There's no reason for gifts to give to the person you love.'

"Nice… reason." She giggled while pulling out the ribbon.

"I try."

Corrine had little excitement in her heart to reveal the object inside. She knew whatever was in there must have been 'The Finest Quality' like he always boasted about but little did she care,

"It's… red." Corrine immediately glanced at him with her frosty eyes dancing.

What Corrine found was a pair of red, dark red or Crimson shoes. But were they just shoes with laces or something special?

"Um, is that a problem?" he shuddered.

"No!" the excited blonde quickly pulled him closed and pressed her lips on his cheek. She laughed as she did while the young king was unsure of what happened.

Yet, the two liked it. A lot.

"Now, tell me, what about 'red'?" he quickly made his way right beside her while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's, it's just that I…" she stammered while trying to control her inner excitement.

"Yeah… You?"

"I don't remember wearing red ever since I came to Paris!"

"Oh, is that it?"

"It wasn't good for me to be so excited was it?And what happened after that, " She looked at him with disappointment. What she did was maybe a bit too much.

Louis immediately wore a soft voice rather than the flat one in which he last spoke. Now he knew what made his girl down. "That's wonderful. I'm sure you'd look amazing on your favorite color."

"Thanks." Then she turned back to opening rest of the contents in the box.

"Oh wow…,

 **Omg Omg Omg I'm writing again! Yeahezzzzzzz! Good to be back. I know most of you thought I quit writing at all after what happened in my last story but I don't wanna talk about it at all cause it's crap so… little did I want to resume it.**

 **Forget about it, I'm writing new stories and this time I've got ideas!**

 **Peace!**


	2. The locket

"Ice skating shoes?! " Corrine laughed.

" _Red_ ice skating shoes." Louis corrected. "I'm glad you liked them."

"I do. A lot."

"I got them made for you by the finest cobbler in-"

"Paris." Corrine muttered slowly. "I don't care who made them!"

"The only thing I care about… is… who is it from."

"I see."

Corrine took of her regular shoes and put on the red ice skaters. Even though the dark red color brought excitement to her heart, she wasn't quite happy to find out the sparkling blades under the shoes. "They fit perfectly!"

"Good."

"How did you know they would fit?"

"Hypothesis."

"Hypo-what?!"

"Uh…estimation."

Corrine still remained unsure.

"I just guessed." He shook his head in frustration.

"Good guess." She smiled. "I don't think you need to do experiments with my feet! Right?"

"Right!" he chuckled while he pulled himself to his feet. "You know what those red shoes are for, right?"

"Ice skating, duh."

"Then…let's go ice skating. Together."

"Well, I'm not an amateur in those kinda stuff."

"Neither am I!" he sent the same embarrassed look that mirrored Corrine's face.

"Then why should we go? It's chilly outside." The young musketeer began to take off her footwear.

"To have fun!" Excitement glowed inside the brunette's eyes while the other remained dim.

"Why can't we do something else to have, 'fun'?"

"Why else do you think I gave you these ice skating shoes?"

"I-."

"To ice skate… right? I don't think you are gonna pack them up and wait for summer to come so that it's not chilly outside." He cut her off.

"Fine!" she agreed!

"I knew you would!"

Corrine muttered to herself whatever came in to her mind while Louis put on his coat.

Corrine did the same while putting back her shoes and taking her ice skating shoes on her hand.

As Louis buttoned his coat, he searched for the pocket and to his surprise found something inside.

He held it up. It was a tiny love shaped platinum locket with stones on both sides. It had a shiny platinum chain.

He thought how it got here and then remembered the last time when he went to meet Corrine but he couldn't. This was for her.

He walked to the girl who was looking herself in the mirror.

"Corrine…?"

"Yeah?"

* * *

i know this is tiny sorry review if you have the chance


	3. You worry me

" _Corrine…?"_

" _Yeah?"_

"I found something."

"What?! Is it a plot against you or something evil?! Tell me! I'm on it!"

"No… no!" Louis laughed which relieved Corrine…a bit. "It's something special."

"Huh, hope it's not for me…"

"Too bad, dear…" he held up the locket which mirrored the girls face standing in front of him, startled.

It was a locket, Corrine wondered. It certainly couldn't be his,

Then Corrine thought about the stuff she read in his diary. His feelings for her mentioned in the most romantic and poetic words. Wait, what?! DIARY?! She totally forgot it still laid on the bed and his owner wasn't aware of it.

But… after all why would it matter so much to Louis, it's about her anyway… and one day or another she might have to hear him whisper it in her ear or maybe shout out to the whole world.

"Well?" Louis looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for a response.

The blonde cleared her mind out of those thoughts. "Um, it's….it's really something."

His face turned dim. "You don't like it, do you?"

"Wait, is that for me?!" Corrine knew what the answer was but she kept it a secret.

Louis said nothing before he pulled her hair to the side and tied it around her neck. The lockets gems shimmered under the Chandelier light. The girl wearing it suddenly felt like an additional piece of radiance and beauty was added to her all over.

Both remained silent for a while. Louis tried to take his mind off Corrine's expression when she looked at the piece of jewelry while Corrine tried to make it up to his mind.

The girl spoke up first… "Louis? I…Um, I adore this locket really."

"Face it, Corrine you don't really need to pretend that you like it just for you found out it's gift from me, do you?"

"No! I do love it really!" the kings word really did try to rise up her temper but she attempted to keep it cool. No more tiny sparks of anger like this, please? "I… I was just thinking about something else at that moment. The only image my brain could picture was a shiny locket, that's it. But now I observed it deeper. I really love it, thank you."

Louis faced her, smiling. "What we're you thinking about, exactly?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, actually."

"You leave my heart with suspicion, D'Artangan."

Corrine sighs, before looking into his brown eyes. She does it again and again and holds the dangling heart of her locket, then looks at it and smiles.

"Uh, Corrine are you okay…? Do you… like… want me to get something for you?" his voice was worried.

"Louis…I,"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never mind."

"Corrine are you sure you are alright?"

"Jeez, I'm totally fine!"

"Then why d-"

"I wonder what your reaction might have been, if you heard that I fainted while fighting with a guy in the heat of the scorching sun this noon?"

"Wait! Did you?"

"No! Silly, it's winter, not July!"

"Oh God! Corrine you worried me so much " he laughed with a face palm. "But I'm still worried if you are-"

He was cut off with his lover's lips pressed against his…


End file.
